Seduction
by SakataMakoto
Summary: Sugawara is really nice, and everyone thinks he's pretty innocent. Daichi knows that he's not... at least, not always.


Sawamura Daichi, the current captain of Karasuno High's volleyball club, was spending some time after practice to draw up new training schedules for the team members. He was staring at the notebook in front of him, frowning. Maybe he should ask coach Ukai for advice. But he really wanted to be able to do his work as captain of the team.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear light footsteps getting closer, didn't notice a figure in the same black jersey as his own pop up next to him.

"Still working hard, Daichi?"

Startled, he dropped his mechanical pencil and turned his head to see his classmate and vice captain.

"Oh, Suga, it's you..." He picked up his pencil and scratched behind his ear.  
"I thought everyone had already left."

Sugawara Koushi laughed softly, amused by his friend's surprised reaction.  
"Everyone except me," he answered with a smile.  
"What have you been doing all this time? If the rest left all the cleaning work to you, I'll have to give them a severe scolding!" Daichi emphasised his words by swinging down his fist.

"No, no, they helped clean up just fine. I had just been wiping our practice balls clean."  
Suga held up his left hand, in which he had two or three stained towels.  
"Oh, I see," Daichi answered, and smiled at the other boy. "Thanks a lot."

"Welcome. They're sparkly clean right now."

Suga started walking away toward the door, but then turned back and glanced over his shoulder.

"Unless..."

Daichi looked up from his notebook again to see a rare, mischievous grin unfold on Suga's face.

"You'd like me to wipe your balls, Daichi?"

"Eh?! S-Suga... d-don't say that, geez."

"Hmm? Why not?" Suga's grin became a little wider and his big brown eyes, usually so innocent, sparkled. He turned around fully, slowly walking over.

"Ah... No, this is the gym... We can't..."

But Suga didn't give up that easily. He never did. You couldn't exactly call him stubborn, but he sure was persevering. And Daichi had learned that if he really wanted something, he would get it. A shiver ran down the taller teen's spine.

The next moment, Suga was right in front of him, the towels were dropped on the floor. Suga carefully took the notebook and pencil from Daichi's hands, and placed them neatly on the ground as well.

"Well, Daichi?"

The captain's eyes met Suga's and he felt his heart rate go up. This was bad, he thought. The way Suga would say his name so seductively triggered him like crazy. And Suga knew it, he knew very well.

The smaller teen put one hand on Daichi's chest, right above his heart, and closed his eyes, smiling gently. He could feel how blood was being pumped through his captain's body, he sensed the warm skin underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Suga..." Daichi whispered the name, not quite refusing him, but also not yet accepting what was going on.

Suga opened his eyes slowly and looked deep into Daichi's dark brown orbs, lifted his arms up and wrapped them around his neck.  
"Kiss me, Daichi."

No, Suga wasn't planning to give up anything. The black-haired teen looked down, slowly breathing in, observing the slight blush on Suga's cheeks, the way his lips were parted, the moist shine on his lower lip...

And he couldn't stop himself, not while that voice said his name like that, inviting him to do things that he would normally be ashamed of, and still was, but desire pushed reason aside as he leaned in closer and closer.

Their lips found each other naturally, bumping gently, then harder, then almost clashing and Suga knew exactly when to open up more to let Daichi's tongue raid his mouth, occupying it, claiming him. And he loved it, he loved it so much.

Kissing made Daichi eager, almost fanatical, but most of all he was passionate yet caring. Suga enjoyed it, he liked making his lover wanting, seducing him. Next he found himself gradually advancing his counter-attack while running his right hand through Daichi's hair, until they were both out of breath and broke free to get some air.

Suga smiled, his cheeks warm and flushed, and he let go of the other.  
"Suga?" Daichi asked, panting a little.  
"Yes, Daichi?" He looked up expectantly.

"Shall we... continue?" Daichi blushed heavily and looked away while speaking. Suga's hands found his and held them, gently squeezing his palms.

[TBC?]


End file.
